The Lost Inu Pup
by nightpaw88
Summary: This will be a crossover in later chapters.The western lands are celebrating the berth of the second son to Lord Inutrosho and lady Tskuino when the western lands are actted and baby Haru disappears lady Tskuino dies protecting Haru and Sesshomaru slash
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Inupup

prologue

A little over five hundred years ago there was a happy family of inuyoukai that lives in the western lands there is the lord Inutrosho then lady Tsukino and there two sons Sesshomaru the oldest of the two and haru the Inutrosho is about five hundred and seven years old and he is six feet six inches tall has silver white hair that go's all the way down his back to reach base of his two eyes are the color of the purest gold and the crescent moon that marks him as the lord of the western lands is the color royal blue and his other markings just under the eyes are the color of twilight the ones on his wrists are acidic green that worns the others that he has the power over the weather and the Lady is a different story she is close to four hundred and twenty years of age her breed of Inuyoukai are Reuther rear you see she is a onyx Inuyoukai so instead of her having silver hair she has black hair that rests just above her knees she is five feet ten inches tall and her eyes are the most beautiful color of emreld green there lady's got two lines of power under her eyes and the colors are ice blue and a golden white wiehl those on her wrists are a sandish brown and these colors mean she has control over ice healing and onto sesshomaru he is almost a exact replica of his father though he is not yet over the age of twelve or the same size as his father now haru not yet even a day old and yet you can tell he is going to be a copy of his mother.

Now they where just celebrating the new edition to the pack when all of a sudden the western lands where atacet by the east because some how the east felt that Inutosho had not shown any respect for them by not inviting the eastern lord and lady to the Inutrosho had to go and defend the western lands while the lady had to defend the palace to protect her pups in all the excitement Theo some how someone got pat her and tried to kill young haru but joust before the killing blow young haru just vanished from the crib.


	2. Chapter 2

The lost inu pup

disclaimer:: i am so sorry i forgot to put the disclaimer in my first chapter but i do not own any of the characters of yu yu hakusho or inuyasha and Harry Potter

chapter 1

Now mere seconds after the disappearance of little Haru Lady Tsukino fall to enemy hands because of the destruction caused by the disappearing of to before Haru disappearance little Sesshomaru had tried to protect his little brother but failed because he failed to protect Haru he feels that Harus disappearance and his mothers death are his Lord Inutrosho returned from the battle he finds Sesshomaru holding his dead mate and no baby Haru so he ask what had happened and Sessshomaru told him that while he was defending them from out side the palace that they were atcetted from within as well and that he had failed to protect his little brother and mother after he finished speaking he broke down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A few hundred years in the future

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Little haru appeared in the back yard of the potters both James and lily where devastated they had just lost there baby to crib death so when they herd a baby cry from out side they thought they were just imaging things but decide to go check anyways when he got out back he fond little Haru who looked a lot like his harry that he could not or would not leave him out side so he took him in to the house and to lily where he and lily talked they decided to blood adopt him and to name him harry in honor of there harry and to lock away his youkai gens so only the human remains in truth it is a good thing he was allow a wizard as well as a youkai when he was born now little Haru now know as Harry James Potter looked so much like his name sake that when the potters went to bed and woke the next day they had thought that they had dreamed there sons death and forgot all about the blood adoption .

Little Haru now Harry's life for over a year had been a happy go lucky one but that was put to halt thanks to lord voldemort on Al's hallows eve when he murdered the potters and lily's sacrifice along with his original mothers was enuf to protect him from the killing curse and to reflect back at voldemort and destroyed voldemort along with the house around young Harry and that is the exact way that hagerid had found him later that night alone in a room with his dead mother and a empty black robe on the floor of what used to be his nursery. Hageried to dumbledore as he was told to do where they left him to await the morning where Petunia to find.


End file.
